Love Between The Stacks
by CaptainMcWho
Summary: Lieutenant Duckling AU: There are many things Princess Emma would rather do than attend her parent's Winter Solstice Ball, like getting lost in one of her books for example. When she sneaks out of the ball to find solitude in the library, she never thought that she would find more than black on white adventures. Written as a CSSS gift on tumblr.


Emma hated balls. Corsets, dancing, the constant smiling until your face hurts. The list was long. But ''_it's a princess' duty to represent her kingdom, and she shall do so with a smile on her face,'' _her mother always said. So Emma braced herself against the dressing table as her maid pulled her corset even tighter. Emma grunted as all the air left her lungs.

''Does it really have to be so tight?'' She asked for the fith time that minute, hoping that the answer would be _no_ this time.

''Yes, your Highness.'' Emma accepted the reply with a yielding sigh. _Fashion,_ she thought, _more like torture._

''The men won't be able to take their eyes off you.'' Her maid said, meeting Emma's eyes in the mirror as she winked at her.

''I'd rather they keep them away.'' Her feet were already aching from all the dancing she would have to endure.

''Just wait, your Highness, one day someone will come along and then you will be the one who can't keep their eyes away.'' Done with the corset, she stepped away to retrieve the gown from the bed. The light blue silk spilled over her arm when she showed it to Emma. Dozens and dozens of crystals were sewn-in the fabric, catching the light like snow. It was beautiful.

''Ready?'' The maid asked, holding it up for Emma to slip into it.

''I guess I have to be.''

**~CS SS~**

''Would you stop fidgeting, brother.'' Liam said to Killian, a stern look on his face. They were in a carriage on the way to Queen Snow's castle. Both of them invited guests to the Winter Solstice Ball. A celebration of splendor and luster, not something Killian would ever attent out of his own free will.

''This uniform is rather tight, Liam, I'm just trying to get more comfortble. If I have to endure this ball, then I can at least do so without a cravat choking me half to death.'' He said, finger pulling at the collar around his neck.

''Just think about the fun you'll have, Killian. Who knows, maybe you'll meet a pretty lady to dance with tonight.'' Killian shuddered at the thought of having to spend the night with a ditzy girl, listening to her rattling on about dresses and court gossip.

''I could have fun,'' he said. ''If I were still on the ship reading the book I started this morning, not wasting time dancing at just one of many redundant balls.'' Outside the snow silently feel to the ground, covering every surface with a glittering sheen.

''Oh, little brother, just wait and see. One day a girl will cross your path and you won't be able to go back to your books.'' Liam said with a smug look on his face.

''We'll see about that.''

**~CS SS~**

''I hope I'm not overstepping a line when I say that you look especially riveting tonight, your Highness.'' Emma's dance partner said. She didn't bother to remember his name, it wasn't important anyway. All he wanted was to dance with the princess so that he could boast to his peers. All Emma wanted was to cut of her ears so she wouldn't have to listen to another lord of some place smarming over her.

''Thank you, you are too kind.'' She said instead with a forced smile. And yes, her cheeks were already hurting, just like her feet. The music ended and the lord finally released her. Emma did a quick curtsy, and left before anyone else could ask her to dance. There was only so much she could take.

''Having fun?'' A voice startled her. Turning around she looked into her father's blue eyes.

''A lot.'' Emma replied, fake smile still firmly on her face. But her father saw right through it, like always.

''Really? Because I counted ten eye-rolls from you, just in the last minute.'' He gave her a once-over, eyes shining with pride. ''Let's make a deal. You'll have one more dance, with me, then I'll help you slip out without your mother noticing, alright?'' He said, offering her his hand.

''You really think she won't notice?'' Emma asked, doubt coloring her voice. The king didn't answer, only taking her hand to lead her to the middle of the grand ballroom.

''I know how to distract her.'' He eventually said as he tightened his arm around Emma's waist.

''Eww, no, I don't even want to think about how you're going to do that.'' Emma joked.

''I can't help that you're mother finds me so charming.'' He twirled Emma around, the dancers around them going out of the way to make room for the royal dancers.

''You're insufferable.'' Emma groaned.

''I'm your father, I have to be.''

**~CS SS~**

''I could never spend so many days on a ship. Being exposed to the sun and water, and the lack of diversity. I don't know how you to it, lieutenant.'' The girl in Killian's arms said as he turned her in his arms. He had promised Liam to dance at least once. ''_Don't embarrass me, little brother._'' He had said before walking away to greet some important lord. So Killian did what Liam asked, thinking that the sooner it was over the better and asked the next girl he saw to dance with him.

Taking one look at him she was all too willing to accept, her dull brown eyes surveying him from head to toe with an appreciative smile. She was a decent enough dancer, clutching his arm a bit too tight.

''I wouldn't say that there is a lack of diversity on a ship. You get to see a variety of exotic kingdoms and realms when traveling the high seas.'' Killian retortet, but his partner wasn't listening to him any longer. Her curious gaze captured by the couple dancing beside them.

Killian recognized the princess and even he had to admit how beautiful she looked that night. But beauty was transient. So, unlike every other man in the room he didn't let himself be enchanted by the glittering dress or sparkly tiara that looked like they were carved out of ice. But one thing did catch his attention and wouldn't let it go. The look on her face while she was dancing was one he was far too familiar with. He was wearing the same look right now. Might it be, that the princess was just as uncomfortable as he right now?

Probably not. She had been attending these balls since she was born. He looked at her one last time, before she disappeared behind a line of twirling couples. And for the remaining duration of the song, Killian had to listen to every single bit of gossip his partner had picked up about the royal family.

**~CS SS~**

Emma had been successful with sneaking out of the ballroom. Her father had spun her towards the doors just as the song had ended, giving her the opportunity to slip out before anyone could even crane their necks to catch a glimpse of her. And with anyone she meant her mother, who was probably already noticing her daughter's absence. _Hopefully her father would be able to keep his promise,_ Emma thought as she walked down the forlorn corridor.

Her feet carried her to her destination without her mind telling them where to go. She stopped in front of the big oak doors and openend them. Stepping inside, the heavy doors shut close behind her with a loud thud.

''Finally alone.'' Emma said out loud, her eyes closing as she breathed in the scent of old paper and polished leather. The library. One of the biggest rooms in the whole castle, with high ceilings and stained glass windows that told stories of famous legends. Emma loved it here. The silence only broken by the imagined whispers of the words written inside the books.

Grabbing on of her favorite books from a shelf nearby she sat down in a small alcove, only the faintest light of a candle illuminating her hideout. Snow was falling outside, painting a serene picture. Opening the book, Emma began to read.

**~CS SS~**

Killian silently closed the door, not wanting to alert anyone to his presence. He was sure that he wasn't allowed to be here. If Liam found out he would be on deck scrubbing duty for weeks. But he couldn't spend one more minute out there, with all the fake people, with their put-on phony jovial faces.

He looked around, eyes widening at the tall bookshelves that lined the walls and seemed to go on and on. Solitude. Just what he needed and wanted. He pulled the cravat from his collar and loosened the shirt around his neck, feeling like he could finally breathe again. Fingers tracing the spines of books, he walked deeper into the library. A leather-bound copy of a familiar book caught his eye, the title calling up fond memories of his time as a cadet. He carefully pulled it out and openend it.

''That one is a bit too dry for my taste.'' A voice startled him. He almost dropped the book as he turned around, his heart beating from the fright. A young woman, obscured by shadows, was standing a couple of paces behind him. He hadn't noticed her when he entered the room.

_So much for solitude,_ Killian thought as he placed the book back on its shelf, taking the time to compose himself.

''It does take effort to understand the works of such a brilliant writer.'' He replied, already bothered by the pressure of having to lead a polite conversation.

''Are you saying I'm lazy, or just daft?'' She asked him offended.

''Not at all, milady, just preoccupied with other more important things.'' He replied, hoping that his answer would satisfy her.

''Maybe it's because the overuse of nautical terms completely overshadows the narrative.''

So she has read the book. And he might even agree with her. But Killian couldn't resist to disagree, even if it was just to let out some pent up frustration. Just as he opened his mouth to give his retort the young woman stepped out of the shadows and Killian almost choked on the words.

''Your Highness,'' he said, completely dumbfounded. ''Please excuse my behavior, I had no idea that-''

''Oh come on, you're not really sorry.'' The princess interrupted him, a smirk on her face. ''I would even say you had fun.''

''No, not at all.'' He said again, finally remembering to bow his head. Of all the people he could have met here, it had to be Princess Emma. _Liam will kill me,_ he thought, _if the king won't find out first._

''Don't lie to me, I know a falsehood when I hear it.'' She told him, stopping right beside him by the bookshelf. She was even more beautiful from up close. Her bright hair, almost golden in this light, was falling over her shoulders in soft waves. Her green eyes met his with a bold glint.

''Okay, but that doesn't mean that I should have said these things, even if I meant them.''

''Oh please, I thought it was refreshing to hear someone speak their mind for once. If I wanted to hear how pretty my dress is, or talk about my father's new steed than I would be out there, instead of in here.'' Killian couldn't help but smile at her words. The seemed to be more alike than he would have thought.

_Beautiful and smart, _he mused, suddenly more than happy that he had found his way into the secluded library.

''What brings you here, lieutenant?'' She asked him, deducing his rank from the uniform he was wearing.

''Jones, your Highness, Lieutenant Killian Jones.'' He said, bowing once more. ''I was escaping.''

''Escaping, from what?'' She inquired stepping even closer to him, making Killian wonder if this was even appropriate. But he couldn't find it in him to step back.

''Gossip about pretts dresses and royal steeds.'' He said, enjoying the laugh that slipped out of the princess' throat.

''Seems like we have at least one thing in common then, Killian.'' She said with complete disregard of his rank. It felt definitely improper, almost initmate even. ''And I thought you were a lost cause when you pulled this of all books off the shelves.'' She reached around him to take the book he had been looking at, her arm brushing his.

Killian froze at the touch, his heart now beating for a completely different reason than before.

''It was my only distraction during a very long time at sea.'' He managed to explain, his voice sounding strained even to his own ears. But the princess didn't seem to notice. And if she did she chose to ignore it, for what he was grateful for.

''I envy you.'' She said, surprising Killian. ''You were able to see the whole world, live all these adventures at sea, while I was cooped up in this glorified cage with only stories to show me the world.'' She sighed, and in that moment Killian knew that the princess was far more than a pretty girl in a sparkly dress.

**~CS SS~**

Without thinking, Emma took the handsome lieutenants hand and let him deeper into the library. She stopped in front of another shelf, eyes searching for something.

''Aha!'' She exclaimed, pulling out the book she had been searching for. She handed it to Killian, hands brushing as he took it from her. ''That one is my favorite.'' She explained as he read the title.

''Pirates?'' He smiled at her.

''Aye.'' Emma replied, laughing at her own bad imitation of a swashbuckler. ''It's quite an exciting read. Far more entertaining than your choice of literature.''

''I've had my fair share of excitment when it comes to pirates, your Highness. I don't need to read about them.'' Intrigued by his words, Emma's eyes widened. She sat down on a bench behind her and tapped the space beside her.

''You have to tell me more, I want to hear everything.'' She exclaimed. Seeing his reluctance, Emma reached out and pulled Killian down beside her. She thoroughly enjoyed ruffling this man's feathers. And she couldn't deny that he was nice to look at. With his shirt collar undone, hinting at some chest hair, those bright blue eyes and the dark tousled hair he looked just like the heroes from one of the books she loved so dearly.

''Your Higness, I'm not sure if-'' Killian started, but Emma knew where this was coming and interrupted him again.

''Please call me Emma, Killian. And I really want to hear that story, please?'' She looked at him with the same look she usually reserved for her father when he wanted something. And he could never resist her. And it seemed like the lieutenant couldn't resist either.

''As you wish, Emma.'' He said, and the pout turned into a brilliant smile that seemed to steal his breath.

''Our ship, the _Jewel Of The Realm, _had almost been taken over by a particular vicious crew of pirates when-''

''The cutthroat type?'' Killian smiled at Emma's enthusiasm.

''Yes, exactly. They knew of the precious cargo we were holding and tried everything to get it.'' Killian kept telling his story, giving account of every detail, his eyes alight with unbridled joy. Emma hung to his lips, soaking in everything, his words creating a picture in her mind as if she had been there herself.

Time flew by as they traded stories. Emma told him about the time when she was thirteen, trying to tame one of the wild horses which had been grazing at a meadow not far from the castle. She had ended up falling off it, totally fine apart from a sore behind. Her parents had been mad with worry when she came home. They talked like old acquaintances, growing closer with every minute.

''Why didn't you enjoy the ball?'' Killian asked her suddenly after they were silent for a moment. Emma contemplated his question, knowing that she could be honest with him.

''It's not that they are not fun. They can be if the company is right.'' She said almost shyly.

''And what qualifies someone as the right company?''

''My friend Melody, for example, she's a princess from another kingdom. But she's not here tonight.'' Emma hesitated for a second before she continued. ''But tonight's company isn't so bad either.''

''Oh.'' Killian replied, heat coloring his cheeks. ''I'm glad you think so, your Highness.''

''Emma.'' She corrected him, her hand almost touching his as she leaned towards him.

''Emma.'' He said quitely, his eyes dropping to her lips as he spoke. Just as they almost closed the space between them the door was pushed open. And someone called out.

''Killian? You in here?'' Killian winced at hearing that.

''That's Liam.'' He stood, albeit grudgingly.

''Your brother.'' Emma stated, remembering what Killian told her about him. They were both still hidden by the shelves, but the captain could appear around the corner at any second.

''I think it's time to go.'' Killian said. ''It was lovely to meet you, Emma.'' He was about to turn around but faced her again when he remembered something. ''May I be so bold and ask you to reserve a dance for me, in case our paths cross at another one of these boring balls?'' He asked her, scratching the skin behind his right ear.

''It would be my pleasure.'' Emma agreed, and before he could go she handed him the book she had been telling him about.

''In case you need a distraction again.'' She said as he took the offered book from her. ''Just promise me something?''

''Anything for you.'' They were still both holding the book in their outstretched hands.

''Return it? It's my only copy.'' Killian laughed quitely.

''Of course, Emma, I'll bring it back without a bend.''

''Killian, I can hear you talking! The carriage is waiting.'' Liam called out again.

''I'm coming.'' Killian called back over his shoulder. Lowering his head in a short bow, Killian stepped back. ''Good bye, Emma, and thank you.'' He said to her and finally turned around to go. He was almost around the corner when Emma stopped him one last time, her hand catching his elbow.

''One more thing, Killian.'' He looked at her, one eyebrow raised in question. He didn't see it coming, Emma certainly didn't see it coming, she only acted on an impulse. She just didn't know when she would see him again, or if she would see him again at all. So she didn't hesitate when she pulled herself up by his shoulders and pressed a kiss to his lips.

**~CS SS~**

Taken aback, Killian placed his free hand on her waist, eyes closing at the contact. It was over before his brain could catch up to what was happening. Emma's cheeks were flushed a crimson red. She stepped back with her fingers touching her lips.

''I must apologize, I don't know what got into me.'' She said.

''No, don't apologize, I was just surprised that's all.'' He assured her.

''Please come back, Killian.'' She said once more, vanishing into the depths of the library before he could reply.

''There you are.'' Liam said, suddenly appearing behind him. ''Who were you talking to?'' He asked, looking around with a confused look on his face.

''It's nothing, let's go dance.'' Killian said, tongue flicking over his lips to catch the taste of her.

''Dance? The ball is over, brother.''

''Who said anything about dancing?'' Killian asked perplexed. ''Let's go, the carriage is waiting.'' He left, leaving a his confused brother behind.

**~CS SS~**

The next day Emma was having lunch with her parents, silently humming as she sat down at the table. There was a smile on her face that wouldn't leave her face.

''What happend to our daughter?'' Snow asked Charming, watching her daughter.

''What do you mean?'' Charming asked, his focus on the food in front of him.

''She's humming,'' Snow said. ''And it looks like she's carving a heart into one of the potatoes.'' Charming looked up at his wife's words, eyes narrowed as he took Emma in.

''She seems happy.''

''Not just happy. I know that look, our daughter is in love.'' Snow clarified.

''What?'' Charming exclaimed, startling a maid that was pouring him more wine.

''Maybe she met someone last night at the ball?'' Snow mused.

''But she left early.'' His daughter in love? That couldn't be.

''I know, I noticed.'' Charming winced, apparently he hadn't managed to distract his wife as well as he thought he had. ''Perhaps she wasn't alone.'' Snow suggested with a smile.

''But-, she-'' Charming stammered, at a loss for words.

''I guess we just have to wait and see. Or you could ask her.'' Charming shook his head at that, redness creeping up his neck at the thought of his daughter being alone with a man for the whole night.

''No, I'd rather not do that.'' He replied.

''Then we'll wait.'' And they did. For four months, until Emma introduced them to Lieutentant Killian Jones at the Spring Ball, her arm tightly wrapped around his.


End file.
